


Manip: Finding the Way Home

by Kayryn



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: Manip. Based on one of my things I'll never write, Star Trek AU.





	Manip: Finding the Way Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Things Kayryn doesn't write](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372700) by [Kayryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn). 



> A while ago I was struck by an AU idea for Serena and Bernie, which would be so long and so huge that I know I'll never even attempt to write it. But, the idea stuck with me and so this manip was born. 
> 
> As always, do not repost, use in edits, send to the cast etc. If you wish to use my manips for anything other than personal wallpapers or icons, please contact me first.

 

AU idea (as posted [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11372700/chapters/26590374))

Serena Campbell is the new Captain of the Starship _Holby_ , their mission: scientific exploration. However, on their very first mission, Campbell gets new orders to find and capture a Maquis vessel that disappeared into the Badlands. Starfleet is especially interested in the leader of the vessel, Bernie Wolfe. She’s a former Starfleet Captain who resigned to join the rebel cause. While Campbell’s loyalties are firmly with Starfleet and what it stands for, she can’t help but wonder what would make a decorated officer to abandon everything they’ve worked for and join the Maquis.

When _Holby_ enters the Badlands they look for the Maquis ship, but instead of finding it there’s a massive wave of powerful energy and _Holby_ is swept clear across the galaxy and deep into the Delta Quadrant. They’re now 70.000 light years away from the Alpha Quadrant, Earth. Campbell is 70 years away from her daughter, her boyfriend Robbie, and everything she’s known.

She has little time to think about that however. The ship and crew have suffered heavy losses, dead crew members include her second-in-command, helm officer, chief engineer, and the medical staff. Before they get their bearings, the crew are transported to a holographic simulation aboard a nearby array by a being called the Caretaker. Seeing through the simulation, the _Holby_ crew discover the Maquis, unconscious and undergoing strange medical experiments. Before they can react, the _Holby_ crew are subjected to the same experiments. Later, both crews awake on their own vessels and find they are missing a crew member: Ensign Jasmine Burrows. 

Campbell contacts Wolfe, asking if perhaps Burrows was transported to their ship by a mistake, but learns that they’re missing one of their own as well, Zosia March. Campbell offers to work with the Maquis leader to find the missing people and return to the Alpha Quadrant. Though things are a bit rocky and trust is hard on both sides, Campbell and Wolfe make a good team. They manage to rescue their missing crew members but they also end up gaining a new enemy hell-bent on getting their technology. During an attack, Wolfe orders all her people to transport to the _Holby_ and sacrifices her own vessel (and nearly her own life) to save _Holby_ and all people in it.

Campbell is then faced with an unenviable decision as using the array to get back home would mean the destruction of an entire species. Their other option would be to destroy the array and save the species, but that would mean that their journey home would take at least 75 years. With a heavy heart Campbell orders the array destroyed, stranding them. It’s a decision that is hard for everyone to swallow, but the Maquis Captain Wolfe offers her support and in return Campbell offers to join their crews and make Wolfe her First Officer so that they can find a way home together.


End file.
